The present invention relates generally to aircraft, and, more specifically, to radome communication systems therein.
A typical aircraft includes various electrical and electronic systems, some of which require a suitable antenna for transmitting and/or receiving radio-frequency (RF) signals. One type of RF signal is used in radar detection of other flying aircraft.
Another type of RF signal can be used in cooperation with the Global Positioning System (GPS) for aircraft navigation.
And, another type of RF signal can be used for communications, and also supporting the In Flight Entertainment (IFE) system.
Accordingly, the aircraft requires one or more antennae to transmit and/or receive RF signals for the various purposes commonly found in modern aircraft. Such an antenna must be suitably mounted in the aircraft for externally transmitting and receiving the RF signals without RF obstruction or interference.
The antenna must also be protected from the environment, and therefore is typically mounted externally to the top of the aircraft under a protective radome composite shell enclosure. The radome, or suitable RF canopy, may have various compositions and forms for passing RF signals with minimal or no RF interference.
Traditionally radomes are attached to aircraft by adapter plates using a multitude of screws and nutplates in combination.
Accordingly, in the maintenance process to access the internal antenna and any associated electronic equipment (e.g. IFE system), the multitude of fasteners (typically 50-plus) must be removed and is therefore slow, cumbersome, difficult, and labor intensive.
Maintenance personnel experience difficulty in handling the radome and installing fasteners for radomes situated on top of the aircraft.
Support personnel consist of up to two or three men for accessing the WE system.
Large radomes are difficult to handle and position atop the aircraft. This work is not necessarily attempted in an enclosed hanger. If work is to be performed outside, adverse weather conditions can have a detrimental effect on working conditions for support personnel.
Some form of lift is required to raise support personnel on a platform to the top of the aircraft.
All support personnel must be tethered for safety concerns.
The maintenance process can create an environment for increased potential of foreign object damage (FOD).
Maintenance costs are increased for stocking different grip lengths of fasteners or screws required to be kept on hand by the service provider.
Cost is further increased for nutplates which can be easily damaged during installation and must be replaced if damaged.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide an improved radome assembly having easy access to internal equipment under the radome.